Halloween Curse
by PaperFox19
Summary: The dark guild Pumpkin Fang harnessed the power of Halloween to curse fairy tail. Inspired by a pic done by kv2001ar. Elfman and Natsu are lovers but are torn apart by the curse. Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy Do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Fetish Exhib

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Halloween Curse

The dark guild Pumpkin Fang harnessed the power of Halloween to curse fairy tail. Inspired by a pic done by kv2001ar. Elfman and Natsu are lovers but are torn apart by the curse.

Chap 1 Love and Curses

It was October and it was not uncommon for dark guilds to get more active in this month. The council was being dealing with so much many dark guild activities went unnoticed.

The dark guild Pumpkin Fang wished to put a curse on Fairy Tail. Their current master was one who had been defeated by the first guild master Mavis. He held a grudge against Fairy Tail ever since, but he had finally found a way to curse fairy tail, to harness the power of Halloween itself. Mavis had called him a monster and now he had the power to turn all of fairy tail into monsters.

His guild members were all covered in dark robes and they were chanting. The guild master was covered in black bandages, there was not a single glimpse of skin that could be seen. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room with a dark purple liquid bubbling in the pot. "We are gathered here today to punish the guild Fairy Tail, we shall harness the power of Halloween and curse those fools." He reached into the goo and pulled out a black pumpkin. A pulled a knife from his bandages and cut the pumpkin into a frightening jack o lantern. He struck a match the flame turning dark in his hands. "Let my wrath be unleashed." He put the flame into the jack o lantern and the pumpkin screamed spewing a dark smoke from its mouth. The smoke drifted off into the air in the direction of the fairy tail guild.

-x-

At the fairy tail guild; everyone was laughing and having a good time. One couple having even more fun than anyone else; Natsu and Elfman were in a backroom making out. They were both down to their boxers (except for Natsu's scarf) prominent bulges in them. Natsu was between Elfman's legs rubbing his clothed cock against Elfman, his hands pinched Elfman's nipples as their tongues battled for dominance.

Elfman had his legs locked behind Natsu's back his arms bringing Natsu close to him, his right hand laced in the pinkette's hair. The fronts of their boxers were getting wet with pre cum, making the garment cling to their hard cocks. The kiss broke in a tie, and Natsu and Elfman were panting. "Fuck Elfman I want to pound you so bad." Natsu said and attacked the man's thick neck nipping the unmarked side of his body.

"I want your manly dick inside me." Elfman moaned, they were both switchers both loved giving and receiving. Natsu slid their boxers down far enough to free their hard cocks. Skin against skin frotting felt so good. Natsu's 10 inch long cock rubbed against Elfman's 12 inch long dick.

"Hmm raise your hips for me and I'll fill your ass with my big cock." Natsu purred into Elfman's ear. Elfman groaned and shimmied up to position his ass at Natsu's readied cock. Both were equally prepared loose and lubed up; Natsu started pushing in and Elfman moaned as his tight ass was forced open by Natsu's dick.

"Oh so hot!" Elfman moaned and clamped down onto Natsu's cock.

"Fuck so tight!" Natsu moaned and buried his cock balls deep into Elfman's rear.

They moaned together and Natsu started to move. He pulled back all the way back to the tip only to snap his hips forward and thrust back in. Elfman howled in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit dead on. Elfman loved that about Natsu he could always find his sweet spot no matter what but with Elfman it took him a few tries.

Natsu continued to thrust into Elfman moaning at how each hit to his sweet spot had Elfman tightening around him. They kissed and their tongues met in a pleasurable dance. 'Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!' Elfman thought and his cock pulsed.

'Gonna cum!' Natsu thought and drove into Elfman faster swallowing the muscleman's moans of pleasure.

The two found their release together Elfman blowing his load all over his pecs and abs. Natsu cumming deep into Elfman's body, the hot seed making Elfman moan and shiver in pleasure. Natsu stayed inside Elfman and sucked on the man's neck. "Hmm so good." Elfman moaned as he basked in the afterglow.

"I love you Elfman." Natsu said nuzzling his neck. Elfman hugged him close. "I love you to."

-x-

The cursed smoke descended upon the guild, the smoke spreading and infecting everyone it touched. The guild member hissed as their bodies began to change. No one was left unaffected. The smog slipped into the back room where Natsu and Elfman resided the two love birds had no time to react as the smog attacked them. The dark magic took hold ripping them from each other.

Elfman's body changed his whole body became covered in fur, his hair grew wild and sharp wolf like claws became dominant. His feet became wolf like his manhood was also increased to 14 inches, a long wolf tail rose from his spine. Elfman howled and his eyes turned gold.

Natsu hissed as a dark cape covered his body, tiny bat like fangs appeared in his mouth and his eyes turned gold, the curse tried to affect his mind when the scarf reacted and released a pulse of flames. The fire spread through the guild, the dark smoke making a wail of pain before being destroyed. Natsu panted and slowly rose up.

Elfman turned to him glaring at him. "Elfman?"

"You vampire slut how dare you top me. I'll make you pay." Elfman pounced on Natsu tearing the scarf off him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Elfman stop!" Natsu began before Elfman began to squeeze down on his wind pipe. Natsu tried to fight him off, but Elfman's strength was amplified and his claws dug into his neck. "Elf…" Natsu choked, Elfman squeezed tighter and tighter. Natsu peered into the werewolf eyes so full of rage and Natsu felt fear from his lover for the first time.

Natsu's fire whipped around his fists, but the flames changed into tiny bats. The fiery bats flew at Elfman forcing him off the vampire dragon slayer. Natsu coughed and Elfman snapped out of his monstrous daze. His eyes reverted back to normal and he saw Natsu trying to catch his breath bruises around his throat and light scratches. "Natsu did I, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Elfman approached Natsu, but Natsu grabbed his scarf and ran. He unlocked the door and ran into the guild hall. His eyes widened everyone had become monsters.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Fetish Exhib

Pairing: Natsu/Elfman

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Halloween Curse

The dark guild Pumpkin Fang harnessed the power of Halloween to curse fairy tail. Inspired by a pic done by kv2001ar. Elfman and Natsu are lovers but are torn apart by the curse.

Chap 2 The Monsters

Natsu had ran into the guild hall and gasped seeing what had become of his friends. Gray had bolts in his neck and it looked like his hands and feet were stitched on his body. "Na…Natsu…" Gray's eyes were dark. He rose from the ground slowly and there was blue sparks coming from his neck. "You look lovely Natsu." Gray said and took a step towards Natsu the ground froze where he stepped.

"Gray get back!" Natsu said taking a step back.

"You look scared Natsu don't worry I'll keep you safe." Gray took a step forward and a massive beast leapt over Natsu's head and grabbed Gray before slamming him to the ground.

"He's mine!" Elfman growled, his eyes were flashing between normal and gold.

Natsu backed up to the wall, he didn't have time to interfere as bandages came down from the second floor and coiled around Natsu's body. "Wha!?" Natsu was pulled up to the 2nd floor.

"Looks like I caught something nice." Laxus said, and used his bandages to spread Natsu open exposing his naked form.

"Laxus!" Natsu gasped eyeing the monsterfied man. Laxus was covered with bandages like a mummy, but his large muscles seemed to have ripped open some of them exposing the man's skin. It also appeared that Laxus was wearing nothing but the bandages giving Natsu a look at his full package. The tips of his fingers, his forearms, and his abs were exposed as was most of his face. Laxus smirked and started reeling Natsu closer. "Let me go."

"I don't think so I've caught you now I will make you my slave." Laxus said his eyes turning an evil gold color. Before Laxus could get his hands on Natsu, his bandages were slashed. Natsu fell towards the ground only to be caught by a suit of armor. "You are safe now Natsu." It was a garbled version of Ezra's voice coming from the armor.

"Ezra?" The head of the armor nodded, but Natsu could see Ezra wasn't wearing the armor she was the armor!

Natsu sprung from the armor's grasp. His eyes darted around the room and began to really freak out. Bickslow had been turned into a doll version of himself, the master had been turned into a gargoyle, Mira had been turned into a haunted portrait, Evergreen was turned into an actual fairy, Levi was turned into a book her face appearing on the cover.

Natsu was freaking out. "You look scared Natsu why don't you come with me?" Natsu turned to see Freed. He looked normal except for his ears had been curved and there were two tiny oni horns on his head, Natsu shook his head no, and flew towards the exit. Freed's nails grew sharp and he wrote in the air. "No Exit!" The door vanished and a barrier appeared keeping Natsu from escaping.

Laxus joined Freed on the first floor, and Bickslow crawled up to rest on his shoulder. "Good work Freed." He offered his hand to Natsu. "Now pet come to me I promise we'll take care of you." Laxus said.

"You guys snap out of it!" Natsu tried to shout but his voice was still hoarse.

"I see have it your way!" Laxus's bandages shot out looking to grab Natsu only to be cut up once again this time by metal bats.

"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble." Gajeel's voice sent a shiver down Natsu's spine. Natsu turned and saw that Gajeel was also a vampire now. "Come into my arms little one you're not thinking clearly." Gajeel said and floated over to him.

"Don't get in my way trash!" Laxus sent out bandages coated in lightning and Gajeel pushed Natsu out of the way and began to fight the three monsters.

"You're the trash here, trying to take what is mine by right." Gajeel said and slashed apart the bandages.

Natsu's mind was reeling. "What is happening!?"

"The guild has been cursed." Loke said and Natsu turned to the shades wearer. He held his hand out to the salamander turned vampire. "We need to get out of here now the others can't control there monster instincts."

Natsu was unsure, if everyone was cursed how was Loke unaffected. "Come on we don't have much time!" Natsu held some faith and took Loke's hand. "Ring Magic: Emergency Shift!" The emergency shift warped Natsu and Loke out of the guild hall.

Elfman glared. "Loke I'll tear you apart, how dare you take Natsu from me."

-x-

Loke collapsed where they landed. The emergency shift magic was a commonly known magic but it was so draining no one ever used it. Loke kept it in his back pocket in case of well… an emergency. Natsu lifted Loke up and placed his head in his lap so he had a pillow of some sort to rest his head. "Loke you ok, you're not a monster like everyone else?"

"No…I'm…not." Loke said and looked up at Natsu. "I'm not human, I'm a celestial spirit."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Natsu/Leo

Do not read if you do not like

An:

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone

End AN

Chap 3 Old Friends New Master

Loke had blacked out, and Natsu was now freaking out. First his entire guild had been turned into monsters, second his lover had tried to kill him, third Loke wasn't human. This was a lot to take in, he was freaked at what happened to him, he was sad that Elfman had attacked him and nearly killed him, and he was worried about Loke.

Loke seemed very out of it, the emergency shift took a lot of magic sure but Loke looked like he was dying. "Loke come on you can't leave me like this I need your help!" Natsu said gently shaking him.

Loke tensed and looked up at Natsu, his vision was blurring. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I'm a celestial spirit without a master. Without someone to share their magic with me I'm gonna die."

"Can't you go back to the spirit world or something!?" Natsu said and Loke winced.

"I can't I did something terrible and I was banished for it." Loke told the story of what happened with him and his former master, including his true name.

"But that wasn't your fault she was cruel to Aries. You did what you did to protect your friend from a tyrant. You are a good man Leo." Natsu said and Loke smiled, hearing his true name from Natsu's lips sounded nice.

"Thanks Natsu but that emergency shift drained the last of my magic I'll start fading away soon." Leo said and Natsu began to cry.

"Noo you can't I need you, I'm all alone everyone else has gone crazy. Please!" Natsu hugged Loke, it was a lop sided hug from their position but it was no less moving. "If you need magic I'll give you some of mine you can take as much as you need." Natsu said.

Natsu's confession must have held something to it as the two were pulled before the king of celestial spirits. "Old Friend, cease this foolishness, don't let the cursed one give you his power!"

"Then you give him your power, save him!" Natsu shouted, giving a light mumble. "It's not my fault I'm cursed."

"His fate has been chosen. My Old Friend has broken the taboo and allowed his master to be killed." The king said.

"That's bullshit, his master was cruel! If you won't save him I will!" Natsu shouted and his fangs lengthened and he went to bite Leo. The king of spirits blasted Natsu sending him flying a good distance away from Leo.

"Natsu!" Leo screamed, he reached out and saw that he was slowly fading away.

"Old Friend are you ready to meet your fate?" Leo looked up the king in a mixture of anger and fear. Before he could answer Natsu stood up.

"I'm not gonna let you take him from me!" Natsu said his eyes glowing gold. The king fired a blast of light at Natsu again, this time Natsu took the attack and stood standing. He took a step to Leo. The king blasted him, and he took the attack and continued to walk towards him.

"Natsu stop your going to die!" Leo screamed. "Please I don't want to lose you, I mean nothing you need to save the guild, you're the only one with their heads right Natsu!"

Natsu was badly burned but he wasn't giving up. "Shut Up! You're a member of Fairy Tail to Leo, be you a spirit or a human or even a monster your still a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu's body became incased in flames. "And I'll fight to protect you!" Natsu sent a wave of fiery bats at the spirit king. He blocked them easily.

"Old Friend it seems you are well loved, it seems you have suffered long enough. This one is not a spirit wizard but if you're willing he can become your new master." The king said and Natsu stopped his attack and looked at Leo.

"Yes please!" Leo said and Natsu smiled. The king vanished and Leo stopped vanishing.

His key floated down from the sky and it changed from a key into a bracelet, with the crest of leo on it. The bracelet clapped onto Natsu's wrist. "Wow." Natsu said and he helped Leo up.

"Natsu I need your magic." Leo said weakly.

The vampire nodded and he lengthened his fangs, he bit into Leo's neck and began to pour his magic deep into Leo's body. Leo moaned at the warm feeling filling him with power. He clung to Natsu as he felt his strength returning and overwhelming pleasure radiated through him.

When he was done he removed his fangs and sealed the wound with saliva.

"Now let's go save our friends." Natsu said and he picked Leo up bridal style and took off flying.

To be continued


End file.
